Doctor who
by super626
Summary: rose gets kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who 

kidnapped

Once in the gloomy sky, outer space there was a doctor waiting in silence for Martha to come back. He must have known what took so long but who knows. There in the distance was a cyber man staring at the doctor. The doctor looked in the control room, Martha he shouted he tried again still no reply. He turned around seriously "Martha there you are". "where were you?" asked the doctor seriously.

"The cyber man has been destroyed there was a bomb and (bang)" said Martha. They entered inside the telephone box and went back to Martha's house.

"I guess this is a good bye" said Martha Jones. "yeah I guess so" "bye" answered the doctor. The doctor enters in the telephone box. He goes to rose's house and takes her on his journey back in time. "Rose we are in new York city" asked the doctor. "Yeah but we need a hotel for the night" asked rose patiently. "don't worry about that I got it sorted" replied the doctor. The doctor goes to a hotel he could only afford a room and a double bed. Rose said it was ok so he bought the room. The day past the dark sky began.

The doctor was unconscious. The darleks came to the room and kidnapped rose.

The time past and the doctor woke up. "where is rose where did she go" asked the doctor to himself. The in the distance was a human darlek waiting for the doctor.

"where is rose" asked the doctor. "I am not telling you, first you will obey me" grinned the human darlek. "Never" shouted the doctor. "forget it only if you give me the heart of thecyber man then I will give you rose" whispered the human darlek.

So the doctor was blamed for all this and her mother shouted at him. He is the only one who could bring rose back. The doctor went inside the telephone box. He went to the darleks mansion underground. He came back home because he forgot his atonic screw driver.

Rose's mum phoned the police and blamed it on the doctor. After a few hours later he was sent to the court. The doctor told the judge the truth. But the nobody in the court knows what a darlek is (they all start laughing). It was time he was sent to jail, till the sunrise then the court session will begin.

"It's time to call Martha" the doctor asked himself. He phoned Martha with his phone. She agreed to help the doctor, finally the doctor found a way out of the prison. A little help from his atonic screw driver. He and Martha went to the underground. In the shadow near the dark side was a darlek but it was dead. some how the human darlek came out to take revenge. "Martha we need to stay together" whispered the doctor. "ok" she whispered back. They went to the laboratory they checked the control system and rose was in the control room.

"we need to go in the control room" asked the doctor. "First we need to get the code" whispered Martha. " but what is it?" questioned the doctor. On the door it says

Xxx Xxx.

So they decided to kiss!!!

The door finally opened. "yes!" shouted the doctor in excitement.

"There is Rose what if something happens to her" asked Martha.

"No nothing will happen to her" said the doctor.

He said to the darlek give back Rose. "never" he demanded.


	2. rose returns

Rose return

"Take him away" shouted the human darlek. "wait" Martha shouted.

"you will have to take me as well" said Martha. "throw her in the dungeon and leave her there" shouted the human darlek. As time past Martha escaped from the dungeon.

"I must locate where the doctor is" asked Martha to herself.

She had and idea she sneaked to the vent and arrived to the

System room. There was the doctor standing peacefully.

Rose looked at the doctor. "give her back!" shouted the doctor.

" why should I you got a problem". The darlek took his atonic screw driver and gave it to the human darlek. "so what is this" asked the human darlek. The human darlek can now change the doctor's age. He changed to 105 but he did not die. He could not walk or stand. The only hope was the wheelchair. "NO!!!" screamed Rose.

"what have you dun" shouted rose.

Martha came on the mission to rescue the doctor. Till they got the doctor they don't need Rose. They threw her out of the underground when Martha helped her get up. They went back to the underground to rescue the doctor. It was almost midnight if they don't bring the doctor back he will turn into a darlek. They ran to the library and they needed a code. On the same door it says

Xxxxxx

So Martha told rose to kiss her but she said "why". "just it's the only way to open the door" said Martha. "ok" said rose.

Xxxxxx

The door opened what a relive it worked.

The doctor was then 199 he tried to steal the screwdriver back. When he tried he fell on the floor. "try hard doc but you will never get there" laughed the human darlek. Martha and rose found the doctor but he was old. He was actually 1000 year old.

Martha took the screw driver and pointed at the human darlek. "hands up sucker cuz you are about to get old" said Martha.

The human darlek ran away, just in time Martha with the atonic screw driver made Him old with one zap (zzzaaaaaappp). "Martha, rose" said the doctor as happy as he could. The doctor came back to his age. "are you ok?" questioned Martha to the doctor. "yeah" said the doctor. Rose was left out, she turned

Around and headed back.

"rose I am sorry" whispered the doctor. "it is ok" she whispered back.

" a bomb" shouted the doctor. They all ran from the underground. The

Bomb blasted, the darleks were destroyed. Everyone was safe especially

Rose. They all entered in the teephone box. Martha went home before she

Went home she gave the doctor a hug. "I am going to miss you" sobbed Martha in tears. "me to" said the doctor.

Then the doctor went back in the telephone box. Rose and the doctor kissed

on the lips. Rose's mother forgived the doctor. "I am so sorry" she said.

Rose's mum said it to the court and they belived her.


End file.
